My Pets
by Kuro Saber
Summary: Different mini-drabbles featuring characters from the Fairy Tail series! Chapter 1; Not only has Romeo discovered that Max has a strange fetish, but the returning Laxus is going to teach Max and Romeo certain things to make them worthy of being called his pets. All of the chapters; Contain Shota and/or mature/graphic boy x boy scenes and language. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fairy Tail Yaoi Fanfic.

The Fairy Tail Series is written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima-Sensei.

I, in no way, shape or form, do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. I took a long break from writing any Fics~ I don't like writing unless I'm really into it. After my Haikyuu! Fanfiction, I tried doing a more mainstream pairing from Fairy Tail, but I was not feeling it. As you may have noticed, I love taking minor characters and experimenting. And this is just what this Fanfic is.

Series: Fairy Tail

Pairing: Max, Romeo, Laxus

Rated: M (Beware, Shota included)

This is set after the time skip, right after Fairy Tail returns and they throw a party. I find it hilarious how in Doujinshi, despite the noise the two guys make, no one around them hears them and wakes up. I will be incorporating that into this Fanfic. Enough blah, blah, blah… Enjoy!

Seven years later, and Fairy Tail had not changed a bit. Natsu was still the crazy flame-boy Romeo knew, while Gray was still the same cool guy from before. Lucy's boobs may have gotten a bit bigger, or was that his imagination playing games. Erza was still the strongest women he knew. However, Laxus was also back, and Romeo did not understand how the master forgave him after everything he did to the guild. But that was not for him to worry about, for now, as he was simply wondering why Max always ended up with a broom stuck in his ass whenever they would celebrate.

During the time they were gone, Romeo went to Max's house when the guild was being attacked by Twilight Ogre, since he was one of the strongest in the guild and a few of the ones who actually wanted to confront the enemy for everything they have done to them. When he opened the door to his house, Max was on his bed, his back turned to the door and with his ass in the air, and something stuck in his ass; not his broom, rather something resembling a penis. Before the first word would come out of his mouth, Max took notice of his presence and pulled the dildo out of his ass, shaking as he pulls his underwear up.

"Wh-What's the matter Romeo?"

Speechless, he could not move his body from where he stood. Max approaches him, shaking him, but there was no response. All that was going through Romeo's mind was the scene he just witnessed. Max's skin was like his own, pale, his legs were hair-free, like a newborn's, and his butthole was pink. Realizing that Max is trying to get his attention, he returns to reality and informs him of what is happening. After that day, about 7 months ago, the two seemingly forgot the event. Now in the guild, after throwing a party, Romeo looks at Max as he has a broom buried in his ass once again. Moving closer, he watches in disbelief as Max is drunk and asleep, whispering something impossible to hear.

Romeo puts his hand on the broom stick, trying to pull it out, earning a moan from the 24-year old.

"Ro-Romeooooo…"

As he opens his eyes, Max watches as Romeo blushes, with a broom in his hand. He quickly moves back, falling due to his drunken state.

"I'm sorry Max! I just saw this there and thought I should pull it out."

"It's okay…it's my fault for drinking so much."

He gets up, pulling his pants up, but stops midway there when he comes into contact with his erection pointing right at Romeo.

"I thought I shouldn't have said anything, but it has been like that for a while now. Mine also started acting a bit strange when I saw it."

Looking towards Romeo's pants, Max is shocked upon seeing the bulge forming within, while trying to cover his own. Regardless, the two remain erected. He looks at the younger boy once again, scanning his upper body. Over the last seven years, Romeo had developed a muscular body for a boy his age. Not so long ago, he was found by the boy while he was pleasuring himself with a dildo. He kept it a secret from everyone in the guild, but he loves shoving things in himself, experimenting with the real thing not so long ago with a boy he met one night while on a night walk. Long story short, the boy pushed him on a tree and the two had their fun. Since then, he has never seen the stranger again. He was terrified, since they did not use a condom, but he eventually did some tests and came out clean. Now here he stands in front of Romeo, his erection getting harder by the second. He grabs it, pushing it up to his stomach and pulling his underwear on top of it.

"Hmm…Listen Romeo, I'm sorry. Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Ah! It's alright, Max-nii. But I wonder why my penis is still feeling like this."

It was obvious that at this age Romeo had experimented, but he did not seem to know much of how it worked. With a blush, Max tells him that it will soon go back to normal, before heading on home. Once he leaves, Romeo takes a look around, but everyone was still asleep. He then notices that Max dropped his wallet, picking it up and deciding to run after him. Howbeit, what he did not notice was Laxus waking up and following behind him, hearing and witnessing their entire conversation from the shadows.

"Waoh, Max sure walks fast! I wonder if he is home already."

The image he once saw popped back into his brain, strangely exciting him. Max had left about 20 minutes ago, and Romeo had noticed he left his wallet a short 9-10 minutes after his erection had calmed down. He finally reaches the passage to Max's house, but before he can take a step forward, Laxus appears in front of him, making him move back and release his fire magic in preparation to attack.

"Calm down Romeo, it's me, Laxus."

"Laxus-nii! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking out of the guild…and thought I should follow you to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

With his chest up high, he proudly stated. Releasing a small laughter, Laxus cannot help but cover his face.

"So, what are you doing outside and alone at this time?"

"Max dropped his wallet at the guild, so I thought I'd return it."

"I'll join you."

"What?"

"Let's go return it to him together, no?"

With a bright smile, he jumps in agreement. The two continue to walk, eventually reaching Max's house. With his sharp ears, Laxus could hear sounds coming from inside, sounds which belong to Max. He did not know if to stop Romeo or not, but before he could take action, the door had been opened by the boy. There was no one inside the living room, guess Max forgot to lock the door. The two walk to Max's room, where the sounds get louder. Opening the door, the two are shocked upon seeing the Mage pleasuring himself on the bed, while fully naked.

"W-What?!"

Needless to say, he was extremely shocked to see them here.

"Y-You forgot this at the guild, Max-nii…"

Laxus could only grin. Max caught a glimpse of this, scared; thinking about what he would tell the others. However, to his surprise, Laxus locks the door behind, earning him a stare from Romeo. He moves closer to Max, his smile growing larger. Grabbing Max's hand, he brings it down to his pants; pushing it inside of his underwear and making Max feel his enormous cock. He did not know what to do, drowned in pleasure as Laxus was doing something unimaginable.

"Romeo, want to join me?"

Said Laxus, as he could smell the lust released by Romeo's body. Max went along with whatever was happening. Romeo moved forward, his erection growing yet again. When he finally reaches the two, Laxus pats his head, making him feel comfortable.

"I did not know you were into guys, Max. Had I known sooner, every night would've been a fun one for the both of us."

Removing his pants, Laxus pushes Max away from his underwear and turns his focus on Romeo. Quickly glancing at Max, he moves in to kiss the young boy to tease the other. Romeo did not know what to do. He simply stood there and let Laxus take control. After a few seconds of sharing saliva, the two separate, which leaves Romeo panting heavily. Removing his jacket and shirt, Laxus proceeds to grab Romeo, pulling his opened-shit up and removing his pants and underwear, leaving him naked.

"Not bad for your age, Romeo, not bad at all. Now, let's see what you can do, Max."

Moving towards the bed, Laxus comes face to face with the Sand wizard, devouring his lips. While Max returned the kiss, Laxus began to play with his own erection, finally removing his underwear and showing the two boys what he's made of. Max was eager to take it all in. But before that, Laxus had other plans in mind. He sits in the center of the bed, calling Romeo and Max over. Once the two arrive, he orders them to lick his entire body, including his cock. They willingly agree to do so. In comparison, Max seems to have more experience, which did not come as a surprise to Laxus. Meanwhile, Romeo was trying his best to imitate Max's actions.

After licking his nipples and chest, they move towards his abs, exploring each and all of them the best they could.

"This is fucking paradise. Romeo, I will train you to be great in bed…hope Natsu doesn't mind. Max, whenever I come from work, you will service my every need."

The two nod in agreement. They finally reach his erection, each taking a side to lick. Romeo decides to focus on the head, not knowing if he was doing it correctly, but it felt good. While Max licked from the base to the top, tracing all of the veins around it.

"Romeo, let Max do the sucking alone for a while. I want to teach you some other things."

He releases Laxus' cock with a popping sound, screaming "Got it!" while small strings of saliva and pre-cum connect him to Laxus.

As Max continues to sucked on Laxus, now with more available space, Romeo moved up to meet Laxus' face, planting a kiss on his lips. Laxus grabs his hair, gaining control of the situation as he begins to taste himself within Romeo's mouth and lips. Before long, he pushes him up to his face, lying on the bed and inserting his small penis into his mouth. The pleasure overtakes Romeo, making him release a moan. Laxus continues to suck his erection, wanting to pleasure him. He hopes to train him, and he eventually plans to experiment with his ass. Meanwhile, Max continues to suck on Laxus, enveloping his entire cock and trying to take him all in.

"Max, you're pretty good at this. Maybe I should play with your ass next. Tell me, do you like dicks up your ass."

The tone Laxus was using, along with the dirty language he was using, erected Max even further. He begins to rub himself on Laxus' leg, allowing him to feel just how hard he was at the moment.

"Yeah, it feels so good when there is something in my ass, Laxus."

"Tonight is your lucky night then, because I'll be the one giving you pleasure. Romeo, for now, I just want you to watch, while giving Max some pleasure as I fuck him."

Romeo, now in front of Max, awaits for Laxus' orders.

"When we got here, you were already playing with yourself, so there is no need to prepare you."

Putting on a condom and some lube, Laxus, still lying across the bed, pulls Max on top of him; the latter's erection proudly standing up. Laxus begins to lower him onto his erection, slowly, while signaling Romeo to Max's erection. Understanding what he meant, he envelopes his cock, sending Max into utter bliss. Laxus begins to move his hips, his uke not complaining at all.

"Ahhh Laxus! Romeo!"

"You like that, don't you? Tell me how bad you want it."

"I like it so much, I want you so deep in me, cum inside me and stay in there!"

The dirty talk excited Laxus even more, leading him to pound into Max's hip at a faster pace, while driving Max's erection deeper and faster into Romeo's mouth. With one final thrust, Max releases into Romeo's mouth, who drinks it all not knowing what to do. The pleasure was too great for him to hold back any longer. However, Laxus was not done just yet. Max was a moaning mess as Laxus continued to fuck him harder, his hole clenching ever so tightly around his cock. Gripping his hips harder, and pulling Romeo away, Laxus strikes one final time, releasing his juices within Max. Quickly, he pulls Romeo down to his cock, still inside Max's ass, and tells him to lick around. He does just that.

As more and more cum continues to leak out, Romeo tries his best to consume it all. Laxus' cum was a lot different from Max, he thought, but he liked it more than before. Licking around the base of Laxus' cock, he is able to see a bit of Max's twitching asshole, running his tongue over it. After several minutes of licking, Laxus pulls him up, allowing him to breathe. Before long, he licks Romeo's lips, cleaning him up.

"You're still hard, Romeo…"

Without removing Max from his cock, Laxus begins to suck on Romeo's cock.

"Laxus-nii! I think I'm about to pee!"

Laxus uses his tongue to suck on Romeo's head, drinking whatever he had to offer once he came inside his mouth. Tired, Romeo falls asleep in Laxus' arm, while Max remains on top of Laxus and with his cock still inside of him. Maybe he had too much alcohol, he thought. He will process what just happened in the morning.

The following morning, Romeo and Laxus wake up at the same time, the latter taking the teen into the shower and cleaning him up, while pushing him against the wall and rubbing his erection in between his ass. Knowing that he was too big for Romeo to take, he used his fingers to play with him and prepare him for what is to come instead.

Before long, Max wakes up and heads to the bathroom, joining in on the fun and pleasuring Romeo by playing with his nipples. Romeo would question what he did to deserve such pleasure, but he did not complain. Despite his twitching asshole and his desire to have Laxus inside of him, Laxus refused to him. Instead, he asked Max to bring out one of his toys, giving it to Romeo and telling him to use that for now; promising that he will make him his pet and claim him tomorrow.

While Romeo pleasures himself with a red dildo, Laxus wasted no time and started slamming himself into Max's prostate, forcing him to moan every time, which in result drove Romeo to play with his ass at a faster pace. Eventually, Laxus takes his cock out of Max's ass, turning him around and shoving it into his mouth, forcing him to suck his cock until his felt the rush. Taking the cock out of Max's mouth, Laxus covers his pet's face with his cum. Max is quick to release on his pumping hand, while Romeo moans Laxus' name as he cums all over his abs.

I can't believe I just wrote this… / I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did not, do look forward to my next Fanfic. I will be about Fairy Tail, but this time it's about Sting. It's something I've been meaning to do for a while…kinda like Sting x multiple males. ( ._.)


	2. Chapter 2

This was going to be a one-shot, but I was inspired to make this some sort of mini-series featuring different characters in different situations. But with the exception that a MINOR character will always be featured. If you read the previous chapter, thank you so much! People left reviews and that makes me really happy. I will be replying to reviews; in case anyone has questions or nice comments to say (or good critique).

* * *

Reviews:

secretagent1 (Chapter 1, May 3) Wow, this review is from May… And I am replying in December; the shame ( _ _)~! Thank you, thank you! I enjoyed writing this little story because experimenting with minor characters is a hobby of mine. And yeah, the Sting story is still going to be continued, I just need to feel inspired. I don't want to throw a bunch of words and make a sentence and call it a day, ya know. That's not my writing style. So thank you so much for your comment and I hope you will continue reading!

InfernalReaper (Chapter 1, May 21) Arigatou! And you can count on me (a little) for those stories, aye.

BlazeThunder (Chapter 1, Jul 3) It makes me happy that my work is viewed as such, and by someone who has written so many stories nonetheless!

Ok, on to the story…

* * *

Chapter 2; But I Am a Good Boy…

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT READ THE MANGA!

Pairing: Human Acnologia x Jackal

* * *

He did not show his human form to many, but there was a certain Demon that had captured his interest; he had golden hair and sharp teeth, perfect for leaving marks. During one of his adventures to terrorize the insignificant life creatures known as humans, Acnologia came across the Demon who appeared to be in his early 20s, but he knew right away that the Demon was created by Zeref 400 years ago, no Demon with that destructive power was a creation of human experiments or Magic spells. He swooped to the ground and hid his presence, transforming into his human form the second he was but several feet to the ground.

"Hmm… It's been a while since I've picked up a toy. Maybe I'll keep this one for a while."

Seemingly speaking to himself, Acnologia begins to move closer to the Demon attacking two struggling Mages, showing no mercy as he blows one to smithereens.

"Hahahaha! You humans are so fun to toy with. Did you think two of you would be enough to take down the great Jackal? Hahaha!"

He let out a sinister laugh that prompts the remaining Mage to run as fast as he could, which proved futile at the presence of Jackal's speed. With a big grin, Jackal licks the Mage's face, planting a bomb on noted feature while doing so.

"Oh…"

Said Acnologia, the corrupt action obtaining his attention. In the next minute, the bomb goes off, blowing the Mage's face and immediately ending his life.

"Humans are such fragile creatures. Oh how I love to play with them. Jijiji!"

From behind a rock, a Mage jumps towards Jackal, who is distracted by his own ego and recent accomplishment; leaving him wide open. However, before the Mage is able to land his attack, Acnologia swiftly enters the area and rips the Mage's head from his body, crushing his skull with his bare hand. In awe, Jackal looks at the man who just saved him from a possible fatal attack.

"Ehhhh, you can't possibly be one of those annoying humans, right?"

He grins, turning his body in battle position as he glares at the man.

"Calm down boy. I am not here to fight you. Rather I would like to make you an offer. My name is-"

"Save it. You look like one of those humans, I won't waste my time on you."

"Oh… But I am not human. My name is Acnologia."

Jackal's eyes grew wide, in disbelief. Using his legs, he jumps towards Acnologia; he aims to kill the man, but his hand is grabbed and in seconds his body hits the ground. He looks up at the man, beginning to believe what he just heard as sweat rolls down his forehead.

"Not bad. What's your name boy?"

Hesitant, he replies.

"J-Jackal. Are you really Acnologia? The Dragon King…"

Rather than words, Acnologia simply decides to transform partial parts of his body, which leaves Jackal speechless and terrified. He had heard from Mard Geer that Acnologia was an enemy they should not face alone, and the pressure exuded was enough to know why such words were said.

"Like I said, I am not here to fight you. I could rip you in half if I wished to, but I have other plans for you."

As Acnologia released his grip, he could feel the truth behind those words. Never had he been more terrified in his life. But he tried to play it cool.

"What could the great Dragon King, Acnologia-sama, possibly want with me?"

Sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"You seem sadistic and cruel. I love those traits… I wouldn't mind taking you in as my pet until I am satisfied. Jackal-kun, was it? Come mate with me."

His mouth was left open; his breathing had escalated. Did he hear correctly? Was the king of Dragons asking him for sex? Many questions appeared in his head, terror clouding his judgement. He knew that if he dined Acnologia, his life would be terminated then and there. Should he agree and escape the minute he had a chance? Believing it was the best tactic, Jackal nods his head in fear, feeling Acnologia's gaze on his body.

"Good… Let's go back to my cave."

Grabbing the Demon by his clothes, Acnologia uses his Teleportation Magic to quickly arrive at his cave. There was no way he could escape this man, thought Jackal.

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

He grins.

"Not now that you agreed."

Using his hand, Acnologia creates a Magic field to lock the entrance of the cave. Inside the cave, there was a bed and many Magic items. Jackal wondered if Acnologia lived here. Breaking his silence, Jackal begins to question Acnologia.

"Where are we?"

"This is a cave I found while flying in my... 'adventure'. It is a nice place and a good hideout…your creator has been here before."

"Zeref-sama…?"

"Yes, although we never do see eye to eye. He is an interesting…emperor."

Silence follows the statement. What could Acnologia mean by calling him an emperor?

Jackal looks around, wondering what would come next. However, before he can ask another question, Acnologia began to remove his cape, leaving his upper body naked. He turns back to look at Jackal, who is turning bright red.

"Go lay on the bed."

He did as he was told and watched as Acnologia continued to undress, removing his pants and underwear. Jackal realized that the man was wasting no time, and felt chills down his spine once Acnologia's manhood was in full display. The man was not only thick, but long as well. Jackal almost chocked on his saliva, knowing where that would be going in a few minutes.

"W-wow…"

"You like what you see?"

"It's really big."

"Come touch it. Make it hard, boy."

Doing as he was told, Jackal gets up from the bed and walks towards Acnologia, who rips the Demon's shirt apart before guiding him towards his waist. Jackal eyes Acnologia's cock, wondering what should be done first. Grabbing it with his right hand, he begins to stroke it, slowly, feeling the warm pole twitching to his touch. It was like Jackal's terror had vanished and was replaced with amazement.

"Why don't you put the tip in your mouth, boy."

Without hesitation, Jackal brings the manhood towards his lips, opening his mouth wide and swallowing Acnologia whole.

"Wow! You like that, boy? Ahh! Suck it all the way to the root."

Unable to speak, muffled sounds were heard. Precum began to appear at the corner of Jackal's mouth as Acnologia's cock continued to harden.

"Show me that sadistic side of yours, boy, I want to see you play rough."

Jackal had initially intended to blow up Acnologia's manhood with his Curse to formulate his escape, but he was enjoying the taste immensely to do such a thing, instead turning off his powers. Removing the cock from his mouth with his hands, Jackal slaps it on his tongue a few times, looking up at Acnologia with wanton eyes and precum and saliva splatters on parts of his face.

He took full advantage of the permission he was granted.

Getting up, he grabs the muscular man by his shoulder, slightly jumping and wrapping his legs around Acnologia's waist. He began to rub his clothed bottom against the semi-hard erection, while moving in to land a sloppy kiss on his abductor's lips. Acnologia was enjoying the display, using both his hands to grab Jackal's hips and grind harder onto his clothed ass as he returned the kiss.

At the same time, Jackal took the opportunity to explore Acnologia's body, feeling his firm chest and stiff abs, he even took the liberty to scratch his back, meanwhile rubbing his confined erection on the man's stomach.

"Ahh! A-Acnologia! Aaaaah!"

He released a scream as Acnologia squished his ass cheeks and dug his claws in past his pants.

Licking Acnologia's lips once again, Jackal releases his strong legs from around his waist, allowing the former to rip the latter's pants off his body. Acnologia stared at the Demon's briefs, his erection hardening fully at the sight up Jackal's cock popping out through the waistband of the garment. Jackal turned around to tease Acnologia, bending down and showing him his ass, which had been marked by Acnologia not long ago. He used his tail to remove his briefs fully, but slowly, to tease the man further. Turning back around, he heads towards Acnologia, grabbing his hand and throwing him on the bed.

"You want to see my sadistic side?"

"Yeah, show me what that mouth can do before I rip you in half."

"I'd like it if you rip me in half."

Acnologia moaned, his cock twitching at those words.

"But first…"

Jackal moves closer to Acnologia.

"I get…"

He gets on top of the man, grabbing his cock and stroking it with force.

"To have fun."

Using as much force as he could, realizing that Acnologia rather enjoyed the pain, Jackal mercilessly continues to stroke the manhood while moaning and shouting the things he will do to Acnologia, who is loving the brutality Jackal is using.

"Yeah! Keep using both your hands boy! Make my time worth it."

"Do you want me to swallow you whole again? I can suck you down to the bottom, lick every inch of your cock and drink down what you have to offer."

Acnologia grabs Jackal's hair, who now removes his hand from the erection knowing what is coming next. Closing his eyes, Jackal is forced to choke on Acnologia's entire cock, not having a single say as Acnologia slams him down repeatedly. Albeit, Jackal regains control, grabbing the hand that was on his head and throwing it to the side. But to Acnologia's pleasure, Jackal continues to suck on his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and dropping to the root to take in his smell.

Jackal's ass was in the air. Taking advantage of this position, Acnologia bends his body over to reach the man's ass, inserting his middle finger inside. Jackal jerked in surprise, overwhelmed at the size of his finger, which appeared to be the size of two of his own. Nonetheless, he continued to pleasure Acnologia's manhood, tracing every vein and additionally licking his balls. Grabbing the cock with his hand, Jackal licks the back of his shaft and up to the head, collecting as much precum as he could.

"Acnologia!"

Moaned Jackal, unable to contain the screams any longer with three fingers stretching his hole. He could feel them circling inside him as Acnologia moved them inside, exploring his warmth.

"Turn around and be a good boy."

"Anything you ask for, master."

He did as he was told, removing the cock from his mouth. Jackal presents his ass to Acnologia, who remains in his position and pulls the Demon's ass towards his face, dropping down to lick his entrance and down to his ball sack. Using one hand, he grabs Jackal's cock and bends it towards his lips, inserting it into his mouth to pleasure his toy further.

Jackal begins to suck on Acnologia's toes, while bucking his cock into Acnologia's mouth. Minutes after tasting what the Demon had to offer, Acnologia gets up and pushes Jackal to the edge of the bed. With his back to the bed, Jackal holds his legs in the air for easier access. From the corner of the bed, Acnologia pulls him closer, his back remaining on the bed, but his ass slightly outside. Using his tail, Jackal grabs Acnologia's erection, guiding it into his waiting hole.

"AH!"

Jackal released a loud scream as Acnologia buries himself with one thrust. He could see stars; his prostate being hit spot on. But the pleasure cease to continue as Acnologia does not move his hips.

"Tell me how much you love my cock and how bad you want me to fuck you."

"I-I want you to slam into me as hard as you can! Cum inside of me and mark me, I want your cock to open me wide. Fuck me the whole day until I fall asleep and drop your cum deep in my stomach!"

"That's what I like to hear. I'll fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to walk to the bathroom by yourself. I will stay inside you and keep fucking you until you cum."

Lust covers the room, the two making love like animals for the first time. Acnologia grabs Jackal's legs and continues to slam into him at a rapid pace, the sounds of skin hitting skin heard a mile away, along with their lustful moans. Jackal helped, backing his hips to get Acnologia to fuck him deeper. Moans after screams continued, which excited both the males. Before finishing, Acnologia, remaining inside of Jackal, changes their position, putting Jackal's back to face him while his hand stroked the red and soon to explode erection. Jackal began to move his hips backwards to please Acnologia in order to return the favor.

"I think I'll keep you! Ah! Your ass feels amazing, so warm and tight. My cock is loving this feeling."

Jackal could barely speak; the pleasure was just too much. He could feel the cock inside his ass was about to blow, and so was his. But he tried his best to return the complement.

"My ass loves your cock Acnologia-sama! Make me yours and I'll be a good boy every day!"

"Fuck, I'm about to cum."

Acnologia thrusts with more force into the pulsing hole, approaching his climax. Jackal felt massive streams of liquid filling his ass, while Acnologia felt the cock around his hand pulsing, releasing all the cum it had built up.

Both males were panting, Acnologia, still buried inside of Jackal – whose knee grew weak and lead him to collapse – and still on top. Jackal could not believe who he just had sex with, trying to recollect the events that lead to this much fun. He could feel Acnologia still inside of him, his erection fading away, like it was all a dream, but he had the scars to prove it was not. They had sex like wild animals, and Jackal was in disbelief. Meanwhile, Acnologia brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth, licking it all and, removing himself from Jackal, laying on the other side of the bed.

"Wow…That was so much fun. But ouch…I hurt all over. I can still feel you inside of my ass."

"Yeah, I didn't think there would be anyone left who could bring me so much pleasure. I planned to use you and then dispose of you, but I am keeping you."

Jackal blushed, feeling Acnologia's cum leak out of his ass. Realizing this, Acnologia dropped to his knees and pulled Jackal's ass to the end of the bed, licking his own essence. He did not swallow, but instead moved up and, signaling Jackal to open his mouth; which he did, shares it with the Demon. They share a passionate and sloppy kiss.

"Hope your ass has recovered by tomorrow…if not we can have some fun with your other hole."

With a smirk, Acnologia teased Jackal, but the latter knew there was some serious request to his statement. But Jackal payed along.

"It's ready for more now if you're up for round two…"

Acnologia let out a chuckle, knowing Jackal was teasing.

"Aren't you a bad boy?"

"But I am a good boy, Acnologia-sama."

The two rolled into bed and enjoyed the rest of the night. Jackal wrapping his leg over Acnologia's body as they slept, his curious hand roaming the toned body; not that Acnologia mind.

Since then, Acnologia continues to mate with the Demon, changing tactics and experimenting different positions, although it seems like he never gets bored with this one. Jackal still continues his duties at Tartaros, but during the first day he had sex with Acnologia, he couldn't walk for a week, which lead the others to question who could have delivered a blow on Jackal.

* * *

Thank you do much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will look forward to other pairings. But I'll need your help with that. Please suggest pairings. Keep in mind that a MINOR character (e.g. Doranbolt x Sting or Silver x Natsu) must be included in the mix. If you have ideas (setting, situations) I will gladly hear them out (that would help lots actually!).


End file.
